<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gli Spiriti Della Festa by ElenCelebrindal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609493">Gli Spiriti Della Festa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal'>ElenCelebrindal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Comedy, Disasters Incoming, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romance Is Not The Focus Of This</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:43:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Siamo sicuri che sia una buona idea organizzare una festa al castello di Ade?».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos, Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gli Spiriti Della Festa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pubblicata qui in ritardo, Halloween è tristemente passato.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Gli Spiriti della Festa</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Background Milo x Camus, Shura x Aiolos, Ioria s Shaka, Kanon x Rhadamanthys, Deathmask x Aphrodite, Shion x Dohko, Minosse x Aiacos</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p>Si svolge nello stesso universo di "<strong><em>Dietro il Mito</em></strong>"<br/> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon presenti (al fine di evitare confusione): tutti i Cavalieri sono tornati in vita; Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: verde<br/>Personaggi principali: un po' tutti<br/>Tutte le coppie presenti sono in background, non c'è nulla di <em>troppo</em> esplicito nella storia a parte alcuni accenni.<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>È la notte dei fantasmi!  </em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>Non si celebravano molte feste, nello stato del Santuario. La maggior parte prendeva forma a Rodorio, materializzandosi in decorazioni per le strade, festicciole nei locali, qualche festeggiamento privato di chi seguiva le tradizioni più commerciali.<br/>In un luogo dove il mito era realtà e gli dei camminavano sulla terra, tutte quelle feste derivate da questa o quella religione sembravano quasi fuori posto. Pochi, tra gli abitanti del piccolo stato indipendente, festeggiava oltre il divertimento fine a se stesso.<br/>Alberi di natale, uova di cioccolato, striscioni rosa e rossi… erano festività che la gente del Santuario usava per svagarsi, divertirsi, laddove le celebrazioni derivate dalla storia e dal mito sembravano troppo cruente per quell’epoca.<br/> <br/>La notte del terrore non faceva eccezioni. Nessuno era coinvolto nelle classiche abitudini di bussare a porta dopo porta, ma le vetrine si riempivano di colori cupi, ragnatele, mostri di un immaginario collettivo derivato dalle paure più intrinseche della mente umana. I locali di Rodorio organizzavano feste fino a tarda notte, la musica era incalzante, le bevande rese spaventose dalla fantasia di chi le mescolava.<br/>A quel divertimento neppure i Cavalieri osavano rifiutare.<br/>Bronzo e Argento si mischiavano alle folle volentieri, abbigliati di costumi che li rendevano anonimi, irriconoscibili. Per una notte all’anno, potevano celarsi in piena vista.<br/> <br/>I Cavalieri d’Oro, invece, preferivano altri luoghi e altre compagnie.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Siamo sicuri che sia una buona idea organizzare una festa al castello di Ade?».<br/>Ancora scettico a riguardo, Aphrodite lanciò un’occhiata in tralice a Kanon, il tramite dell’invito che avevano ricevuto qualche giorno prima, e ricevette in cambio un’alzata d’occhi. Sceso nella piazza antistante lo Zodiaco d’Oro da neppure cinque minuti, e già si era inviperito.<br/>Non un ottimo inizio per la serata.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ignorando l’espressione assassina negli occhi di Aphrodite, il gemelli piantò l’asta del tridente che aveva in mano in una delle aiuole fiorite e decise di rispondergli a tono: «Credi che gli Specter non si divertano, Dite? E dire che li hai anche affiancati un po’ di tempo fa».<br/>Acido e provocatorio, con un ghigno che portava guai stampato sul volto, come sempre si atteggiava quando aveva intenzione di scatenare una lite delle sue.<br/>I suoi propositi, però, andarono in fumo con l’intromissione di Shion, arrivato in quell’esatto momento al fianco di Dohko. Bastò una singola occhiata del già Cavaliere di Ariete per acquietare gli spiriti. Giovane nel corpo poteva anche esserlo, ma era dura infiammare gli animi ché la sua autorità non s’era mai davvero chetata.<br/>«Potevi quantomeno indossare qualcosa di meno prevedibile», lo punzecchiò comunque, fiero del suo costume da demonio. Un classico stereotipo che gli permetteva di riprendere in mano un ricordo del suo vecchio potere sugli dei senza essere irriverente, anche se il rosso assieme al nero non s’addiceva molto alla sua figura. A Rhadamanthys sarebbe senz’altro piaciuto, però.<br/>Quale fidanzato avrebbe mai gettato da parte la vista del suo compagno abbigliato di aderente (forse troppo) spandex nero, con un fluente mantello rosso fuoco sulle spalle e stivali ugualmente ardenti? Le lunghe corna nere che gli spuntavano fra i capelli ed il tridente dalle punte insanguinate completavano un quadro che forse non avrebbe dovuto mai vedere la luce del pubblico. Aveva pensato di obliterare il resto della decenza con un paio di lunghi guanti, anch’essi rossi, ma Rhadamanthys lo avrebbe fatto sparire dalla festa senza averlo fatto bere neppure un bicchiere se avesse esagerato. Quindi aveva optato un appuntite unghie finte e smalto fiammante, preso in prestito da Camus.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Meno prevedibile? È Halloween, razza di sardina spiaggiata!», ribatté piccato Aphrodite. «Non tutti hanno voglia di vestirsi da attore porno mancato».<br/>Allo svedese stava benissimo il suo costume da vampiro, abiti vittoriani eleganti e dai colori cupi, squisitamente decorati con la massima precisione. I suoi riccioli erano scomparsi, e perfettamente lisci fluivano con l’immagine di un pipistrello nella notte.<br/>Non sembrava quasi lui, a guardarsi nello specchio, ma quasi il suo antenato. Deathmask era rimasto a fissarlo, senza parole, per dieci minuti buoni.<br/>Non che avesse avuto molto da fare, in ogni caso, abbigliato com’era da licantropo. Solo un paio di pantaloni – strategicamente – strappati, un paio di stivali, ed un mantello di foltissima pelliccia. Tutto il resto era stato Aphrodite a sistemarlo, dagli artigli fino al trucco aggressivo. Nulla da fare con i capelli, tranne affidarsi alle sue illusioni per renderli grigi.<br/>Meglio gettarsi sul classico, che rischiare di essere arrestati per indecenza in pubblico.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Dohko se la rise, dal suo costume di drago umanoide, e non diede ragione né all’uno né all’altro. Vero che Kanon rasentava l’indecenza, ma Shura ch’era appena comparso sulle scale lo rivaleggiava senza sforzi.<br/>Il capricorno, a quanto pareva, aveva adottato per quella notte le continue associazioni che i suoi compagni facevano di lui alle capre. Un coraggio niente male, quello di presentarsi alla dimora degli Specter senza indossare nulla, se non un paio di pantaloni coperti di pelliccia ad imitare zampe di capra ed un paio di corna a spirale sulla testa.<br/>«Un satiro, eh? Ardimentoso».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Un satiro?<br/>Aiolos, che fino ad allora non aveva fatto caso al caos che aveva rischiato di scoppiare alle sue spalle ed era rimasto a chiacchierare col fratello, si voltò e per poco non rischiò di strozzarsi.<br/>Tanto che Ioria, trattenendo a stento le risate, dovette dargli una pacca sulla spalla.<br/>«Avresti potuto dirmelo!», esclamò, non appena Shura gli si fece da presso, dopo aver evitato un colpo di tridente diretto alla sua testa.<br/>Se non altro per risparmiargli il mancato arresto cardiaco, o per abbinarsi meglio a lui.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«E cosa avresti fatto? Ti saresti vestito da ninfa?», replicò Shura, quando Aiolos gli fece presente la sua seconda giustificazione a quell’affermazione. «Stai bene così».<br/>Dei, se stava bene così.<br/>Il completo nero a fitte righe bianche, con la giacca aperta sul petto ed un enorme papillon dai bordi frastagliati al colletto della camicia pallida come ossa, lo fasciava perfettamente e senza difetti, avvolgendo i muscoli frutto degli addestramenti meglio di qualunque altro abito avesse mai indossato.<br/>Se non fosse stato per la bizzarria dei suoi capelli bianchi e del viso truccato per assomigliare al celebre scheletro a cui aveva rubato l’identità, Shura lo avrebbe volentieri accettato come stile da adottare nel quotidiano.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il sagittario diede una scrollata di spalle, continuando a lanciare occhiate ai muscoli in bella vista di Shura: «Puoi ringraziare i bronzini, l’idea è partita da loro», disse. O meglio, l’origine dell’idea era stata colpa loro; pochi giorni prima i cinque giovani, per coinvolgere i loro maestri in quello svago che di rado li vedeva interessati, avevano invitato una buona manciata di Cavalieri d’Oro ad una serata cinema tutta dedicata a Tim Burton.<br/>Film meravigliosi, Aiolos non aveva avuto da ridire, da cui aveva immediatamente preso il costume che si era poi fatto cucire su misura a Rodorio. Avevano incantato quasi tutti, e contribuito a convincere chi ancora era scettico a mettere da parte la serietà almeno per un po’.<br/>Perfino Rhadamanthys si era presentato, imbronciato e invitato da Kanon, ed era stato proprio lui ad organizzare la festa al castello.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shura, che l’invito non aveva potuto accettarlo, annuì comunque. Ne era uscito qualcosa di buono, i fin dei conti. Quando, però, si diede pena di osservare Ioria, ancora in piedi nei pressi, non trattenne una risata nella sua direzione.<br/>«Posso farti una domanda, Los?», chiese al suo fidanzato, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo che si ergeva di fronte ai suoi occhi. «Per qualche divina ragione Ioria è vestito… da Catwoman?».<br/>Tuta nera lucidissima, cucita e strappata meticolosamente, artigli così bianchi da accecare alle mani, ed una maschera dotata di orecchie che gli copriva la parte superiore del volto, lasciando libere solo ciocche di capelli castani.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiolos per poco non scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, come aveva fatto non appena lo aveva visto la prima volta. Piegato in due dalle risate, a costo di sgualcire il suo stesso costume, e con le lacrime agli occhi per il troppo riso, si era ritrovato a ringraziare i costosi trucchi presi in prestito da Aphrodite per non aver cominciato a colargli lungo il viso.<br/>E la sua espressione, poi… Aiolos non aveva mai visto suo fratello così indignato, infuriato e desolato al tempo stesso. Si era visto costretto a sedersi sulla poltrona del salotto per riprendere fiato, impresa ardua dato che ad ogni nuova occhiata l’accesso di risa riprendeva perfino più forte.<br/>Ci aveva messo quasi mezz’ora a calmarsi del tutto, e ad abituarsi alla vista di suo fratello, un uomo alto e se possibile perfino ben tornito di lui, fasciato in quegli abiti che avrebbero dovuto aver posto solo su una figura ben più snella.<br/>Se non altro i tacchi se li era risparmiati.<br/>«Lui e Milo hanno perso una scommessa con Aldebaran», spiegò, schiarendosi la gola per scacciar via l’ilarità che minacciava di coglierlo ancora. «Questo è il risultato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lui e Mil- da cosa è vestito Milo, se Ioria è ridotto così?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lui è vestito da-AHAHAHAHAHAH!».<br/>Interrotto nel mezzo della frase, Aiolos si ritrovò di nuovo piegato in due, le braccia strette al torace per contrastare il dolore che il troppo ridere gli stava causando. Neppure a chiamare una coincidenza simile, il diretto interessato aveva appena messo piede nella piazza.<br/>Imbronciato, sdegnato, e rassegnato assieme, con Camus al fianco che portava sul viso l’espressione di chi aveva appena assaggiato un limone.<br/> <br/>Aiolos sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Sapeva che Camus avrebbe vestito i panni di uno dei personaggi francesi per eccellenza nella storia dell’animazione televisiva. Sapeva che Camus si sarebbe presentato alla festa come André Grandier.<br/>Ma nulla, neppure la consapevolezza, neppure l’aver visto quel costume arrivare fra le mani di Milo, avrebbe potuto evitare quella reazione. Lui, che Milo lo aveva visto crescere e lo aveva addestrato, che lo aveva visto causare guai e disastri, e che lo aveva visto mettere finalmente piede in una vita meno caotica.<br/>Lady Oscar era troppo perfino per Aiolos.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sei incredibilmente crudele, sai Alde?».<br/>Ancora incapace di concepire l’idea di essere abbigliato in quel modo, e grato fino all’inverosimile che Aldebaran non lo avesse costretto ad indossare un abito da donna, Milo guardò con stizza il Cavaliere del Toro e incrociò le braccia. Non poteva lamentarsi davvero, ché Ioria stava vivendo di peggio e lui indossava abiti quantomeno maschili, ma la sola consapevolezza di esser nei panni di una donna stava rendendo sia lo scorpione che Camus piuttosto irrequieti.<br/>Sapeva che quella decisione era stata per via dei capelli. Sapeva che la sua chioma, quando bionda, era del tutto identica ai magnifici riccioli dell’immaginaria donna.<br/>Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualcosa del genere quando aveva accettato la scommessa, e l’aveva persa.<br/>Aldebaran rise di gusto, tranquillo nel suo splendido costume azzurro e oro preso direttamente dalla Bestia della celebre favola animata, e Milo sentì l’aria al suo fianco ghiacciarsi d’improvviso.<br/>Si voltò, atterrito, e si fece prendere sottobraccio prima di sobillare il principio di una tempesta di neve; Camus sembrava furibondo, se non terribilmente in imbarazzo.<br/> <br/>Dal canto suo, Milo non poteva biasimarlo. Il suo algido marito odiava veder Milo nei panni di una donna, perché sovvertiva tutto ciò a cui era abituato e lo disorientava. Anche solo l’idea, come in quel caso dato l’aspetto ancora mascolino dello scorpione, lo rendeva inquieto e seccato.<br/>Ricordava ancora come si era conclusa la missione che li aveva visti sotto copertura in Germania, qualche anno addietro.<br/>«Non è così male, stavolta», cercò di confortarlo, guardandolo con la sua solita malizia. «Guarda Ioria».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Camus sbuffò dal naso, posando la mano libera su quella di Milo, e assunse un’espressione al limite del disgusto: «Preferirei non farlo, <em>mon amour</em>», replicò. Non aveva alcun bisogno di imprimersi a fuoco nelle pupille la vista di Ioria fasciato in pelle nera da capo a piedi. Kanon con la sua <em>mise </em>da demonio infoiato era stato abbastanza come spettacolo per la serata.<br/>O almeno così sperava, prima di dover posare gli occhi su Minosse, abbigliato da… da quello che poteva solo definirsi un abito da prelato che avrebbe fatto impallidire d’imbarazzo e vergogna perfino le sacre scritture stesse.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Dura ammetterlo, ma gli Specter non erano affatto male ad organizzare feste. O almeno, feste che richiedevano una particolare attenzione al lato più macabro e lugubre delle cose.<br/>La sala da ballo del castello, dove si erano riuniti tutti, era decorata con centinaia di ossa – probabilmente vere ossa umane – appese ovunque, da zucche intagliate con espressioni malevole, e ragnatele bianche e nere si spandevano ovunque, poco ma sicuro che fosse stato Myu a provvedere. Ogni tanto di vedevano svolazzare qua e la le sue farfalle variopinte, un contrasto acceso contro i colori che dominavano la scena.<br/>Accostati ad una parete, alcuni tavoli coperti anch’essi di ragnatele e da tovaglie ridotte a brandelli di se stesse offrivano agli ospiti cibo e bevande, e quanto più alcol potessero reggere invitava ad essere bevuto da un bancone bar allestito per l’occasione.<br/>Senza pensarci due volte, con Milo ancora al braccio, Camus si era diretto difilato in quella direzione per mandare giù il primo bicchiere della serata. Un mero tentativo di rimuovere dalla sua memoria l’immagine di Aiacos, che al loro ingresso in sala gli aveva dato il benvenuto travestito da Incubus. I miseri abiti che indossava non lasciavano nulla all’immaginazione e purtroppo per lui, Camus aveva un’immaginazione capace di correre un po’ troppo, grazie a Milo e alle sue abitudini poco ortodosse.<br/>«Se vedo un altro Specter vestito in quel modo…», minacciò vagamente, sorseggiando il vodka martini appena agguantato dalle mani di Valentine. L’arpia non era male come barista, in fin dei conti.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Milo ridacchiò, facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio nel suo black russian prima di berlo. Non che lo scorpione fosse esattamente entusiasta di aver avuto l’onore di guardare simili costumi, ma la cosa lo divertiva più che indignava. Non si vedeva tutti i giorni, dopotutto, un gruppo di Specter normalmente diligenti e composti gettare al vento qualsiasi forma di decenza in nome di una festa.<br/>Però doveva convenire con Camus nei riguardi di Aiacos, era davvero troppo. Specialmente a pensare che, senza dubbio, aveva scelto quel costume per far coppia con Minosse.<br/>«Secondo me pensi troppo», gli disse comunque, posando i gomiti sul bancone. «È Halloween. Se non lo si fa ora, quando?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La musica era stata una piacevole sorpresa, anche se quel ritmo incalzante e a tratti spettrale non risonava bene con le orecchie di Shaka, normalmente abitate da quiete e silenzio.<br/>Aveva accettato l’invito solo per non lasciar solo Ioria, specialmente dopo averlo sentito costretto in un costume poco ortodosso, ma non era poi così male. Salvo qualche battuta fuori posto che un paio di Specter rivolsero a entrambi, data l’accoppiata di costumi che indossavano.<br/>Se avesse saputo, Shaka avrebbe scelto un costume meno… assimilabile alle abitudini giocose dei gatti. Invece, ignaro di cosa Ioria avrebbe indossato, aveva optato per un classico travestimento da mummia risvegliata. E le bende che svolazzavano dal suo costume non facevano altro che sollecitare freddure rivolte a Ioria, che a giudicare dalle fluttuazioni del suo cosmo non aspettava altro che di poter usare quelle stesse bende per strangolare il prossimo Specter ad aprir bocca.<br/>Tuttavia…<br/>Shaka non poteva negare che tutta la questione fosse divertente.<br/>Non aveva ancora osato aprire un occhio per scoprire quanto decente – o indecente, con Aldebaran non si poteva mai sapere – fosse il costume di Ioria, e a quel punto non osava farlo. Lo aveva preso per mano, sentito il graffio degli artigli, e aveva tutta l’impressione che se avesse guardato, le cose sarebbero precipitate molto in fretta.<br/>«Vuoi bere qualcosa?», gli suggerì all’ennesimo digrignare di denti che sentì al suo fianco. «Non credo sia il caso di incenerire qualcuno».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ioria annuì piuttosto rigidamente, e fulminò con lo sguardo Cheshire quando lo oltrepassarono, già con la bocca semiaperta a dire qualcosa. Che l’unico Specter dall’armatura di una creatura di tutta la combriccola provasse a ridere di lui non era affatto ciò che il leone voleva dalla serata.<br/>Individuato il bar improvvisato, dove Milo e Camus – in gran parte Camus – stavano facendo incetta di alcolici, si sedette sopra uno dei due sgabelli liberi e ordinò un daiquiri. Shaka, dal canto suo, gli mise una mano sul braccio e indicò alle sue spalle, dove Mur se ne stava in piedi in solitudine.<br/>«Ti aspetto qui», gli assicurò il leone, e Shaka gli regalò un sorriso prima di affrettarsi in direzione di Mur. poi, Ioria guardò di sottecchi Milo e sbuffò: «Vorrei proprio sapere come hai fatto a risparmiarti un’umiliazione come la mia».<br/>Aldebaran aveva un senso dell’umorismo crudelmente esilarante, quando voleva. Sarebbe stato meglio poter dividere una disgrazia in due, piuttosto che osservare sconsolato mentre Milo riceveva degli abiti più consoni alla decenza.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prima di rispondere, Milo si permise una risata di cuore, divertito dall’inflessione avvilita che si celava fra le righe. Fortunatamente per lui, la maggior parte affogò nel volume sempre più alto della musica, ma diede una scrollata di spalle prima di rispondere: «Se Alde avesse deciso una cosa simile per me, sono certo che Camus l’avrebbe congelato fino all’anno prossimo».<br/>Al suo fianco, mezzo attutito dall’ennesimo bicchiere, arrivò un suono d’approvazione.<br/>Da dietro il bancone, con un bicchiere in mano ed un asciugamano nell’altra, Valentine lo guardava con espressione interdetta, non sapendo che fosse il caso di continuare a servirlo o meno.<br/>«Tu, piuttosto? Shaka non ti ha ancora visto?».<br/>A giudicare dalla relativa calma con cui si erano svolti i festeggiamenti fino a quel momento, era l’ipotesi più plausibile. Anche se la maggior parte dei Cavalieri era già sparita dalla sala da ballo.<br/> <br/>Kanon si era dileguato con Rhadamanthys dopo aver saccheggiato il bar, già senza più i lacci del suo costume. Aphrodite e Deathmask, dopo che quest’ultimo aveva bevuto perfino l’anima degli dei, erano scomparsi senza dire nulla a nessuno. Dohko e Shion, poco lucidi, erano quasi arrivati alle mani con un paio di Specter ancora più ubriachi, e si erano ritirati sul balcone a prendere un po’ d’aria (e forse amoreggiare, con i due non si sapeva mai).<br/>Di chi era rimasto, Aldebaran aveva deciso di scatenarsi nel ballo, Shura e Aiolos si erano ritrovati in un’accesa disputa con Myu, e Mur si era dileguato dalla confusione e da uno Shilfield ubriaco fradicio che stava provando a corteggiarlo prima di essere intercettato da Shaka.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ioria scosse la testa, mettendo giù il bicchiere, e sospirò: «Ringraziando Atena, ancora no», rispose, ticchettando gli artigli sul ripiano liscio del bancone.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>I festeggiamenti continuarono a scivolare nella frenesia ora dopo ora, con musica sempre più coinvolgente ed una sala da ballo occupata da figure danzanti e scatenate.<br/>Queen era finito al tappeto a causa di un Drago Nascente di Dohko, che lo aveva scagliato contro lo Specter dopo averlo sorpreso a flirtare spudoratamente con Shion, e piuttosto che intervenire tutti scoppiarono a ridere. Pochi erano ancora i Cavalieri e gli Specter dalla mente ancora lucida, chi non aveva bevuto se non un paio di cocktail, e chi era immune agli influssi esaltanti dell’alcol.<br/>Milo era completamente andato, il suo costume era sfatto e mancava di pezzi; la giacca rosso fiammante era abbandonata sullo schienale di una sedia, la spada che gli cingeva il fianco scomparsa chissà dove. Camus, sebbene solo un po’ brillo, non era in condizioni largamente migliori; rimasto solo in camicia bianca, aperta a scoprirgli il petto, continuava a suggerire oscenità a Milo per convincerlo ad andare via dalla festa.<br/>Dalla parte completamente opposta della sala, Minosse e Aiacos avevano deciso di dare – indecente – spettacolo, e il grifone aveva perso quasi del tutto i suoi abiti da prelato prima che un Lune miracolosamente sobrio intervenisse a salvare sia la situazione che la reputazione del suo superiore.<br/>Aldebaran aveva trovato in Mur un compagno adatto per ballare a ritmo di musica, anche se più di una volta il povero ariete si ritrovò ad ergere il Muro di Cristallo tra sé e Pharaoh, che ubriaco com’era insisteva a civettare come un ragazzino.<br/> <br/>Dal canto suo, Shaka aveva deciso di aprire un occhio per sbirciare il costume di Ioria, e per poco tutti i vetri della sala da ballo non andarono in frantumi.<br/>Shura era seduto al bar, con la testa sul bancone ed un margarita in mano, abbandonato da Aiolos che si era ritrovato uno Ioria sbronzo all’inverosimile fra i piedi.<br/>Tutto sommato, la festa procedeva su binari che promettevano sia bene che male per tutti.<br/>Rimettendosi dritto per poter mandar giù l’ultimo sorso del suo drink, Shura scosse la testa e si passò una mano sul volto; era ancora più o meno lucido, ma quando la figura eterea di un fantasma gli fluttuò davanti agli occhi si impietrì dov’era.<br/>Con una reazione a scoppio ritardato, con tutta probabilità dovuta all’alcol che aveva ingerito fino a quel momento, sbatté le palpebre più volte.<br/>«Forse l’ho immaginato», mormorò a se stesso,mettendo giù il bicchiere. Fantasmi ad una festa di Specter? Non era così prevedibile come poteva pensarsi. Non al castello di Ade, dio che disprezzava chi donava alle anime dei morti anche solo una parvenza di libertà.<br/> <br/>Scoccò un’occhiata a Valentine, che sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla, e diede una scrollata di spalle. L’aveva davvero immaginato, allora.<br/>Con un mezzo sospiro di sollievo e l’intenzione di recuperare Aiolos dal disastro in cui si era cacciato, scese dallo sgabello, e non appena di voltò lo stesso fantasma di prima gli era esattamente di fronte.<br/>Lo guardò, il fantasma ricambiò lo sguardo, e l’istante successivo l’inferno si scatenò in terra.<br/>Decine e decine di spiriti perlacei si riversarono nella sala da ballo, invadendo ogni angolo dell’enorme stanza e scatenando il caos tra gli invitati. Dai Cavalieri meno brilli si levò l’aura dorata del loro cosmo, pronta ad esplodere, mentre gli Specter tentavano disperatamente di capire cosa stesse succedendo senza dare in escandescenze e distruggere tutto.<br/>Shura restò a guardare con occhi stupefatti come i suoi compagni, storditi dall’alcol, cercavano di combattere contro una massa enorme i fantasmi evanescenti, e Valentine alle sue spalle non sembrava esser da meno.<br/>In men che non si dicesse, l’intera sala da ballo era diventata un campo di battaglia, con bicchieri che volavano in ogni direzione, esplosioni di luce dorata e violacea, e il caos tra vivi e morti causò una confusione generale che sembrava non volersi ridimensionare.<br/>«<em>Ay dios mío!</em>», esclamò Shura, così trasecolato da non esseri mosso d’un millimetro.<br/> <br/>In quella, le porte della sala si spalancarono all’improvviso, incorniciando l’accoppiata forse più improbabile dell’intera serata, e Shura guardò con occhi sbalorditi come Rhadamanthys e Deathmask, entrambi quasi completamente senza veli a coprirne le vergogne, si precipitavano nel bel mezzo del caos e richiamavano tutti gli spiriti alle loro tombe.<br/>Poi, più bevuti di Camus in Siberia, tutti e due persero conoscenza, crollati a terra come marionette senza più i fili.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Dimmi quello che vuoi», si avvicinò Valentine a Shura, dandogli una condiscendente pacca sulla spalla. «Ma non è lo spirito della festa che immaginavo di vedere».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Io ci ho provato. </p><p>Vi ringrazio per aver letto. <br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati. Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>